


A promise

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward, Cute, F/M, first fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About 15-year-old teenager Loki wants to convince Sif to date him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverfrostandwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfrostandwar/gifts).



He was heading towards her chambers, reciting the words he had prepared to tell her over and over again in his mind, sure of his victory. She would be impressed. She would stand in front of him, speechless, and then, she would accept.

A little excited smirk drawn on his lips, he knocked at her door. Waited an eternity. Knocked again. And finally, the door was opened.

“Sif! I need to talk to you!”

He had spoken without even giving her time to react. His voice, his grin, and his sprakling eyes had betrayed him. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, almost mockingly.

“Prince Loki Odinson. What a surprise, really.”

“Listen, I…”

And the words were gone. The elaborate speech, his eloquent, convincing silvertongue, all had deserted him.

“I want to kiss you”, he whispered, his eyes fixed on her lips.

_Damn._ What in all the nine realms had he just said? He cursed himself inwardly, but instead of eating his words, he looked into her eyes, challengingly, and a wave of heat flew through his body, leaving him suddenly all flustered.

Her fist crashed into his face and he stumbled back, his eyes widening in surprise and admiration. _What a girl._

She looked back at him at him, defiantly. Her lips curled into a little smirk. As she closed the door, her eyes were shining, as if telling him: _See you later, Odinson._

It was a promise.

And he went back to the library with a black eye and an happy smile on his lips.


End file.
